The Fourth Age
by mizztawky
Summary: The years have passed since the Ringwar, and the heirs to Sauron are planning their rise to power. The heirs of Gondor must fight with others for freedom..and maybe love. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! story better than summary!
1. Prolouge

**Hey, heres my next story. I was kind of thinking about the what ifs...... and came up with what i thought would happen if........ =]  
So here it is, i hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, reviews mean a lot to me!!**

**I do not own anything, all credit goes to the amazing J.R.R Tolkein. =D**

**XXX**

**The Fourth Age**

**Summary-** _The years had passed since the Dark Lord and his one ring was defeated, and many a year the Dark Lord's heirs had been waiting and planning their rise to power. When the time comes, they will re-forge a new ring, a ring as deadly as the one before it. Could hope be lost amongst middle earth once more? Or will the free folk fight again, for their freedom and lands? The heirs of Gondor shall fight alongside many, and meet old and new foes and friends, but for one of Aragorns children, could an old friendship blossom into something completely different? A new war is brewing and the need to fight is dior, for the choices are to fight trying or die! What paths will be taken? Shall the two heirs of evil betray what was taught to them, or shall they continue the dark lords deeds of conquering the world. Mistakes are inevitable when under pressure, especially when that pressure is dior!  
Thus The Fourth Age Begins._

**XXX**

**Prolouge-**

Many a year had passed since the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron and the one trecherous ring of power: twenty to be precise. Many changes are possible over the time of twenty years, especially when a world is in recovery from dark shadows, which had once taken control of the lands. Middle Earth, had infact changed quite a bit, but for better rather than for worse. Many of the damaged cities had been repaired, so that any remaining battle scars were not seen easily by normal eyes. The Shire was green once more, nothing of the darker times was left there, and the hobbits were able to continue their daily routines of eating, drinking and celebrating. Bigger folk would sometimes pass through Hobbiton, but only rarely, for the land of the Shire soon became nothing more than part of a tale, and the Hobbits were in no hurry to have anything to do in the big folks buisness. Infact, it was as if no war had existed, the Hobbits made it seem that way anyhow. But the tales of the great ringwar still lived on. The tale would be passed on through the generations, and not a single word was taken, added or changed, Samwise Gamgee saw to that!

The past twenty years had been hard on the three Hobbits, whom had fought in the great battle, and Frodo's leaving made it no easier to bear. But eventually, Merry and Pippin settled, and only Sam was left in mourning. But all wounds heal in time, even those which are not visable and eventualy, with the help of Rosie and their children, Sam managed to settle down as had Merry and Pippin before him.

Merry, Pippin and Sam would often get together and remenise over the past years, they would wonder of what fate had been placed for the remainder of the fellowship. They planned to visit Gondor, to find out, but no one was in a hurry to leave the Shire, not yet anyway.

It seemed that the rest of the fellowship had stayed close to eachother, for the bond between these were strong. Aragorn had remained in Gondor, and accepted his destiny to be king. Arwen stayed with him, and the two were blessed with 3 children, a son and two daughters. Eldarion was the eldest of the three, he was much like Aragorn, but had eyes resembling those of his mothers. Lutheniol, was the middle child, she also had dark hair and blue eyes, and if it wasn't for the one year age gap, she and her brother could be considered twins. Elwin was the youngest, her heir was not as dark as her siblings and her eyes were more of a silvery grey, rather than being an ocean blue.

Legolas and Gimli would often visit the family, bringing news of their travels. The rest of the time, they would be exploring the corners of Middle earth together, for a friendship was clearly visable between the two. Gimli had been blessed with the title of elf-friend, and was probably the only dwarf to have been given that title.

All was well among Middle Earth, no shadows lingered between lands, and the free folk were able to rebuild their societies and realms. All were happy and jolly, all that is but two.

These two were still grief-stricken from the loss f a loved one, they despised the hapiness which had spread over the lands, and they envied the people who had families which had been spared from the Ringwar. They had fled to the depths of the lonely Mountains, and had dwelt in a small cave there. Then, they had waited. They had waited for their time to come, the time where they would be able to spread the darkness once more. For they were content on avenging their father, The Dark Lord Sauron. They were Sauron's remaining heirs, his son and daughter. Cellendorn, was his daughter, she was fair and had silver hair which resembled the moon in the hour of twilight, her eyes were green and had a sparkle to them, which was only ever seen when she was determind to do something. Carinthir, was her twin brother. His hair was the colour of night sky, and his eyes the same green and with the same sparkle to them as his sisters.

Together, these twins planned their rise to power, each taking an oath to stick by eachother until the deed was done, to not rest until the darkness had once more overcome Middle Earth and to enslave and put the free folk of Midlle Earth under their command.

It had taken these twenty years for their plan to be arranged, they knew the art of ring forging, their Father had shared that little knowledge with them, and they had agreed to forge a new ring of power in the upcoming months. Once a new ring was in power, they would have control over the remaing three rings, and the nine ring wraiths would be able to return to the service of the ring master. A new wave of darkness was to overcome Middle Earth once more, time was short and no one knew the two heirs of the dark lord even existed. Middle earth would succum to the dark shadows, a new war was to be fought..........thus the Fourth Age begins.

**XXX**

**What you think? I know its short, the chapters will start to get longer though, i promise!!!  
****Please review, it means a lot to me, i need to know whether to carry on the story or not, this is only the prolouge/summary by the way! It gets better!**

**Mizztawky xx**


	2. Coming of Age

**Sorry, its been a while since my last update, i've been on holiday :S Thank you for the reviews i recieved, they meant a lot and i learnt something too! =D here is chapter 1, its longer like i promised!! =D Characters start to return in the next chapter! plz read and review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkein and new line cinema!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1-Coming of Age**

Dear Hobbits,

_It will soon be the day where Elwin, my youngest daughter shall come of age. I hope you are able to make it to Gondor for this special day, it would mean a lot. I shall send horses and riders for you on the morning of the day, i hope to see you soon, we have much to catch up on. A ceremony is to be held, followed by a great feast, which i suppose will be to your liking, as i remember, Hobbits quite enjoy their food. Many people shall be attending, some you will know, many you will not, yet i know they are looking forward to meeting you. Indeed I am one of those who are looking forward to seeing you again my dear Hobbits, I hope to see you soon._

_Until our meeting, Aragorn_

Sam finished reading the letter and turned towards Merry and Pippin. "It seems our trip to Gondor is sorted then!" said Pippin. "Aye, back on the road once more" agreed Merry. "A great feast he says, I can't wait!" spoke Sam. All three smiled at the mention of food and drink, it seemed they were looking forawards to their journey to Minas Tirith!

**XXX**

Early Morning was hastily spreading itself among Middle Earth, the Sun had managed to break through the last of the clouds and its magnificent white beams of light shone down upon the kingdom of Gondor. The kingdom's white walls glistened in answer to the suns light, the day was here.

King Elessar stood watching the horizon, he had been up a while, watching as the sun rose. Today, was the day of his youngest daughters birthday, it was the day that Elwin came of age. He sighed to himself and folded a stray piece of greyish hair behind his left ear. It had only seemed like yesterday that Elwin had turned one, yet today she became twenty one. A hand soothingly rubbed his shoulder from behind and he smiled as he felt the tender touch of his wife, Arwen. He took hold of her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Do not be sad, today is a day of celebration, not of dismay" said Arwen sweetly.

Aragorn did not reply, instead he remained silent and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Aragorn" spoke Arwen, turning his head to face her own.

He sighed again and looked up to meet the gaze of his wife.

"What is it that troubles you so?" she asked.

"I am not troubled by anything, yet the thought of Elwin coming of age is not to my liking" he replied.

Arwen laughed softly under her breath and kissed Aragorn gently on the lips. "It is only another year" she whispered.

He stayed silent yet again and held Arwen close to his body.

"Aragorn, do not worry! Nothing shall change" she said.

Aragorn nodded slowly, "But it shall change, maybe not now, maybe not tomorow, but soon! She will meet someone, they will fall in love and then her heart shall no longer belong to me, but to someone else."

Arwen couldn't help but laugh, "you worry for something which hasn't even happened yet, you aren't as protective as this with Lutheniol!"

"Yes, but Elwin is the youngest, she is my little girl......"

"She shall always be your little girl" replied Arwen. "That is something that will never change, a part of her shall always belong to you!"

Aragorn smiled, realising he was being overprotective. "You are right, I am being silly!"

"No, not silly! Overprotective maybe, any father would be over his youngest."

The two smiled, remebering the days back when their love was frowned upon by Lord Elrond.

"Aye, you are right!" Spoke Argorn, who'd seemed to have cheered up quite a bit.

Arwen nodded and rose to her feet. "I am glad to have helped rid your worries" she said. "Now come, we have much to do before the ceremony tonight, you are yet to encourage Lutheniol into a gown!"

Aragorn chuckled. "Ah, it shall be a long day, Lutheniol shan't be too happy!"

"When is she ever? Except when she is in the company of Legolas or the trees" asked Arwen.

Aragorn gave her a knowing look, "what if she refuses? You remember what happened last time, we found the dress in shreds!"

Another smiled tugged at the corners of Arwen's mouth. "She was six back then, she is now twenty three, i do not think that shall happen!"

Aragorn nodded and headed towards the chambers. "Make sure Eldarion is also suitable" called Arwen.

He turned back towards her and nodded again, "what of Elwin?"

"I shall see to her" replied Arwen.

Aragorn turned back round and set off once more towards the chambers. It was indeed going to be a long day, especially if Lutheniol and dresses were involved!

**XXX**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Lutheniol rolled her eyes and walked as slow as she could to the door, making sure to annoy who ever it was who was waiting. She finally made it to the door and opened it.

"Ada?"

"Ah good morning Lutheniol" replied Aragorn.

Lutheniol eyed her father suspiciously, something wasn't right. For one thing, both hands were behind his back and he seemed somewhat uneasy. She opened her door wider and invited him in. She braided her long dark hair into a plait and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, your mother has sent me" he replied.

Lutheniol eyed him and folded her arms, "I am not wearing a dress!"

Aragorn closed his eyes tight and muttered under his breath. "You must, it is your sisters coming of age!"

"I am not wearing a dress, never!"

"Lutheniol please! You may wear your leggings and boots underneath, but you must wear a dress. You will look odd otherwise, everyone else will be dressed up!

She considered this for a moment and then grinned, "Is Eldarion wearing a dress?"

"Well of course not" replied Aragorn. "He is a male."

"Then i am not wearing one either!"

Aragorn threw a green gown with golden embroidery onto her bed, "what will it take?" He asked.

"Let me wear my boots and leggings as you promised, also you must teach me fight with a blade!"

Aragorn considered her demands slowly and then nodded, "what about the bow, do you not wish to fight with that instead?"

"I already know how to!" She replied. "Legolas taught me on his last visit!"

Aragorn smiled, she and Legolas seemed to get on well together."Fine, I agree, now put on the dress and let down your hair"

"Agreed!" smiled Lutheniol, seeming somewhat happy with herself.

Aragorn shook his head and left her to get ready, next on his list of erronds was to make sure Eldarion was dressed formally.

He walked down a narrow corridor which was lit by numerous lanterns upon the walls, finally at the end of the corridor, he reached Eldarions room.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The door opened straight away, "Ada?"

Eldarion, it seemed, was already dressed. He wore a long cream tunic which was decorated with golden leaves and brown embroidery, above that he wore a gold cloak which had been sewn with brown thread. His dark curls were combed neatly and he wore the evenstar around his neck.

Aragorn smiled proudly, "ah, your ready!"

"Of course" replied Eldarion. "I knew Mother would be on the war path if i didn't dress properly.

Aragorn laughed, "you are correct in that respect my son!"

Eldarion laughed too.

"Ah, I shall leave to get ready myself then" spoke Aragorn.

Eldarion nodded and Aragorn left to return to his chambers.

**XXX**

"You look beautiful Elwin!" Said Arwen to her daughter.

Elwin blushed and tucked her light hair behind her ears, she stood up and took a look at her dress in the mirror. It was silver and white with lace around the sleeves, it had white embroidery accross the middle and seemed to make its wearer glow.

"It is beautiful, thank you Mother" replied Elwin, who was twirling about infront of the mirror.

Arwen smiled and tied her own dress, which was white with lace and silk around the sleeves and top.

"Where ever did you find it?" asked Elwin, inquiring about her new dress.

"It was mine when I was younger" replied Arwen. "This is what I wore when i first met your father, I have not worn it in years."

Elwin smiled happily and hugged her mother.

"Here" said Arwen, she placed a small silver crown upon Elwins head, it was imbedded in silver and clear jewels and fit perfectly.

"Now you are ready" she said.

Elwin smiled and her blue eyes lit up, only three hours and the ceremony would start.

**XXX**

Aragorn was finally ready, he wore a tunic and cloak much like Eldarions, yet the details had minor differences. He placed his crown upon his head and was about to settle in a seat when a knock sounded on his chamber doors. He got up and walked to the door, cursing as he did so. He flung back the doors, only to find someone he hadn't expected until later that evening.

**XXX**

**Please review, i need to know wether to carry on or not, next chapter strange things start happening =O REVIEW!!!**

**Mizztawky xx**


	3. The return of Legolas and Gimli

**Ah, i forgot to upload, well here is me, finally uploading!! =P Had writers block [like always!] sorry!! =[ Here is chapter 2, the return of Legolas and Gimli!! =D enjoy.....**

**Disclaimer- i own nothing, all rights to J.R.R Tolkein and Peter Jackson **

**All reviews welcome!!!**

**Chapter2- The return of Legolas and Gimli**

"Gimli?"

It seemed that the kings visitor had in fact been the dwarf, he was dressed in his best chain mail and helmet, his hair and beard had been neatly plaited.

"Aragorn, its nice to see you laddie!"

Aragorn laughed and invited his guest in, they sat down on two chairs which were facing each other.

"I did not expect you until later this evening, my friend" spoke Aragorn.

Gimli nodded and replied, "yes, well I wasn't needed back home, so I decided to set out early, it seems I got here earlier than planned!"

Aragorn smiled at his old friend and offered him a drink, Gimli accepted and the two began talking once more.

"Have you any news on Legolas' whereabouts?" asked Aragorn.

Gimli lifted his head to face Aragorn and gave him a somewhat puzzled look, then his face broke out into a wide grin and he headed towards a cupboard door. Aragorn watched, not sure on what he was about to witness.

"No Aragorn, I haven't heard from the elf in a few days now, have you?"

Gimli lifted his finger to his mouth and reached for the cupboards handle. By this time, Aragorn was utterly confused, it seemed to him that the dwarf had finally lost it!

"Ah gotcha!" shouted Gimli, as he swung open the cupboard door; a few books and other items fell out and Gimli's face dropped into a scowl.

Aragorn walked over to the disappointed dwarf and shut the items back in the cupboard.

"It seems you found my nighttime reading stack, well done!" spoke Aragorn sarcastically.

Gimli shook his head and began to grumble under his breath.

After a few minutes of calming down time, the two friends sat back down in their seats, Gimli looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Gimli, my friend, pray tell me what possessed you to sneak up on my books like that" joked Aragorn.

Gimli looked down to his feet and shuffled them, "ach, thought the blasted elf was hiding in there!"

Aragorn tried, but failed to contain his laughter, "and why would Legolas be hiding in there?"

The dwarf shrugged, "he was suppose to get here before me and I haven't caught sight of him since I've been here, I would have at least thought he'd stop by and say hello!"

Aragorn straightened his face, "he is not here?"

"Not yet it seems" replied Gimli, his face still glum.

This wasn't odd news, the elf was renown for being reckless and rushing into fights without a second thought, especially in his younger days. Aragorn's worries were still not calmed by the thought though. Legolas had moved to Ithilien and founded a new realm, he had also begun to restore the devastated forests there. It had been months since his last visit to Minas Tirith.

The man and dwarf continued their conversation, they had quite a bit of catching up to do!

XXX

Lutheniol was sat on the end of her bed, she had finally put on the dress her father had given her and was just finishing tying her boots.

"I haven't seen you in a dress since you were six!"

She turned toward the voice and looked up to meet a set of piercing blue eyes. She smiled and jumped forward to hug the blonde haired elf.

"Legolas! It has been too long since our last meeting!"

He laughed softly and held her in his arms, he could smell her sweet scent, he sighed and placed her back down. "You look lovely!"

Lutheniol blushed and bit down on her lip, "I wish I could say the same for you" she giggled.

Legolas' hair was tousled and his green tunic was covered in mud and rain, his bow was slung across his back and his twin knives were in place on his belt.

He smiled at the sound of her laughter and stared at her in awe.

"Legolas? Didn't you hear me, you must go and get ready. The ceremony starts in an hour!"

He shook himself out of his trance and nodded to her, "Can we meet tonight?"

Lutheniol nodded in agreement, "meet me in the gardens!"

With another nod, Legolas headed towards her door.

"Wait, Legolas!"

He turned to face her.

"How did you get in?"

A smile played over his features and he signaled to the open window, she laughed and playfully hit him on the arm, "I shall see you later then!"

"Aye, I will see you later" replied Legolas.

He left her room, shut the door behind him and headed towards his own chambers, they were only a little further down the corridor.

He reached his room and entered. The room was decorated cream and was furnished with oak furniture. He flung his weapons down onto the king-size bed and went for a wash, he'd had more mud on himself than he'd thought. He entered his room once more, drying himself as he did so. He felt much cleaner now!

He opened the closet and started shuffling through clothes, finally, he decided on a grey gown, he quickly slipped it on over his head and put away his weapons.

He was finally ready and had twenty minutes to spare, he'd been informed that his dwarven friend Gimli had already arrived, and so decided on paying him a quick visit.

**XXX**

After knocking on the dwarfs door 3 times, Legolas saw no point in staying any longer, instead he decided on returning to his own chambers again, but was stopped.

"Ah, Lord Legolas!"

It was one of Aragorn's guards.

"Please, call me Legolas. Lord Legolas sounds too formal!"

The guard nodded, "yes my lo....I mean Legolas. Is it Master Gimli you are after?"

Legolas nodded, "yes, it was actually. Why, do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I saw him enter Lord Aragorn's chambers earlier."

Legolas smiled gratefully, "thank you!"

"You are most welcome my lo....Legolas!" replied the guard.

**XXX**

"So I...."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Gimli was interrupted.

Aragorn got up and went to the door, "Legolas!"

On hearing the elf's name, Gimli jumped out of his seat and ran to Aragorns side.

"You!"

He pointed a stubby dwarfish finger up at the elf, whom was looking as confused as an elf could.

"Me?"

Aragorn fell into a fit of laughter and whispered something into the elf's ear.

Legolas looked bemused, he looked to the cupboard, back to Aragorn and then to Gimli.

"You are late, elf!" pointed out the dwarf.

The elf shook his head, "I have been here a while!"

"Hmph!" Is all Gimli could say.

"I believe you have been book hunting, is that true?" asked Legolas, a smile threatening to burst onto his fair features.

The dwarf went red and threw an accusing glare at Aragorn, who was still laughing.

The three then sat and told stories of their latest adventures, it wasn't until a while later where Gimli decided on asking his questions.

"If you've been here a while, then why haven't I seen you!" asked an angry Dwarf.

Legolas smiled to himself and walked out of the room, not wishing to answer the question, his voice was heard from down the corridor, "come now, it is Elwin's ceremony, we are late!"

Aragorns expression suddenly turned to that of shock, "ah, I am suppose to start the ceremony!"

"Indeed you are" called Legolas. "Arwen shall be most displeased!"

His voice seemed fainter.

The man and the dwarf stared down the corridor, Legolas' fleeing figure could be seen just turning and heading towards the great hall.

"Legolas!" shouted Aragorn.

No reply came.

"Come Gimli, the ceremony is to start, we shall get our elven companion back later!"

Gimli nodded in agreement and the two set off at a run.

**XXX**

Just as Legolas had predicted, Arwen was not pleased, not one bit.

A door opened and through it came the blonde haired elf, he took his seat and silently laughed to himself.

Arwen walked over to him, "Legolas, have you seen Aragorn?"

Legolas nodded his head and signaled to the doorway in which he'd just come through, in it stood the man and dwarf.

Arwen glared at her husband, he lowered his head and took his seat, as did the dwarf.

**XXX**

**To be continued.....**

**Please Review!!**

**Next chapter for tuesday night, i promise!**

**Mizztawky xx**


	4. The Feast

**I know, its one day late, Im soo sorry ='[ Well, here it is chapter 3!! Warning- Contains Dwarf teasing!! [Oh boy!!]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the people i make!!**

**Please review, they mean so much to me, i can't promise to reply, but if i get the chance, i will! =D All reviews welcome!**

**Enjoy....**

**Chapter 3-The Feast**

The guests remained silent as the king finally went to take his seat. The dwarf, who had been seated next to Legolas, was sending the elf threatening looks, which seemed to make the elf grin wider than usual.

The rest of the guests sat in silence; Faramir, Eowyn and their daughter, Firalyn were seated near the front. Elladan and Elrohir were on the other side of Legolas along with Orophin, Rumil and a few other elves, and Eomer along with his men had also attended the celebration. There were around 200 guests in total, not including the King or his blood relatives.

Aragorn stood, hands raised in a welcoming gesture and a broad smile spread across his face.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Kingdom of Gondor. I thank you for being here on this special day, the day on which my youngest Daughter shall enter adulthood...."

The speech continued until finally Elwin was called to enter the hall.

Eldarion led her in, Lutheniol at his side. Behind the two was Elwin. Every guest gasped in awe as she was led in, her silver dress lighting the room. She stopped in-front of her father, the two older siblings took their seat next to their mother and the ceremony began.

"Today, Elwin shall turn from a girl into a woman. Her title from this day onwards shall be Lady Elwin of Gondor."

Aragorn lay his hand upon her shoulder and gave her a special blessing. He took the small silver crown from her head and swapped it for another, which was lay on a pillow besides him. This crown was bigger and was imbedded in jewels of green, purple and silver. The jewels reflected and many colours were sent glittering among the room.

Father and daughter shared a hug with each other and then turned to face the guests.

"Behold, Lady Elwin of Gondor!" Cried Aragorn, smiling as he did so.

The guests cheered and clapped, some bowed their heads in honour and the rest were crying in joy.

Elwin blushed, her laughter echoing around the room, but as soon as she'd started, she stopped.

A dark silhouette had caught her eye, the figure of a man stood in the corner of the room. He smiled towards her, his eyes sparkled green and then with a blink of the eye, he had vanished. She blinked a few more times, but he didn't reappear.

"Elwin?" Aragorn inquired, "what is it?"

The room had gone quiet, everyone was looking towards her.

"It was nothing!" She replied.

Her father nodded as she took a seat and he spoke once more.

"The ceremony is over, but we are yet to celebrate. The great feast shall start in a few hours. Please, feel free to do what you wish until then."

Aragorn waited as the guests left his hall; he was the host after all. Elwin and Arwen waited alongside him.

Lutheniol and Eldarion left to return to their chambers, their formal wear was becoming irritating.

After the last couple of guests had left, Aragorn and Arwen left to organize the feast, whilst Elwin stood staring in the direction of the figure she'd seen. She walked over, nothing was there. She shook her head and followed in the direction of her siblings.

**XXX**

Gimli it seemed, had taken it upon himself to bombard poor Legolas with yet more of his questions, partly out of curiosity and partly just to annoy the elf.

"So, are you going to tell me! Why you didn't come to find me this morning?"

Legolas smiled in response, Gimli grunted.

"Now look here you Ignorant elf!You either answer me or so help me.."

Legolas smiled again, Gimli grew angry.

"Now now, calm down Gimli" said Legolas at last.

"Calm, calm? How can I be calm with _you_ around?"

Legolas looked back to Gimli innocently, "then I shall leave you to calm then."

Gimli gave the elf yet another threatening look before pulling out his axe from beside him. Legolas jaw tightened and he looked down, answering the dwarfs glare with one of his own.

"Fine, I shall answer some of your questions."

Gimli grunted again, this time in satisfaction.

**XXX**

"Ah, here we are!" cried Pippin, "Gondor at last!"

Sam and Merry looked up at the great city, it seemed bigger than they'd remembered. "Come on then, we don't want to miss out on the feast" cried Sam, already guiding his pony through the gates. The two Hobbits followed behind, singing many jolly songs along the way. A rider passed them, his dark hair blowing against the wind and his eyes as green as emeralds, his great black horse raced out of the gates, that was the last they saw of him.

"Huh, he seemed in a hurry, I wonder what his problem was!" exclaimed Sam, rubbing his belly thoughtfully.

Merry and Pippin laughed heartily and carried on towards Minas Tirith.

Once they'd reached the gates, guards came out to greet them.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith young masters!" spoke one.

The other went off towards a set of buildings and returned with a familiar face.

"Strider!" called Sam enthusiastically!

Aragorn laughed at the use of his old ranger name and bowed towards them, "my friends!" he greeted.

The four friends embraced each other in a hug, before the three Hobbits were shown to their chambers.

**XXX**

"No, that one is personal" cried Legolas, in answer to one of Gimli's questions.

"Come on lad!" He brought out his axe.

Legolas shook his head, "You shall have to cut off my head!"

Gimli raised his axe higher, Legolas grinned.

"I'd be careful if I was you master dwarf!"

The dwarf kept a serious face, "and why is that, elf?"

A different voice answered from behind, "i can answer that, you never know who'll be sneaking up on you!"

Elladan stood there, laughter playing among his features. Gimli turned to face him just as Elrohir snuck up on his other side and grabbed his axe.

"Arggh, darn elves, think they're the best at everything."

Elrohir laughed and set off at a slow run, Gimli close at his heels.

Legolas and Elladan sat and watched in humour.

"You shouldn't encourage him!"

The two turned to see Orophin and his brother Rumil.

"If we hadn't, Legolas would be missing a head by now!" Joked Elladan.

Orophin rolled his eyes and watched as Gimli launched himself at Elrohir, miss and then growl as the elf ran up a tree. All four laughed at the scene.

"He wouldn't have really cut off your head would he?" Asked Rumil.

Legolas merely chuckled. "Dwarves have a short temper, it is a possibility!" He mused.

**XXX**

Lutheniol was roaming the gardens, she'd heard the laughter and decided to check what was happening. She backed into a tree just as Elrohir jumped down from a tree and ran swiftly over to another, the dwarf wasn't far behind and she laughed as he waddled after the dark haired elf.

More elves ran past, the other twin, Orophin and Rumil; if she'd remembered correctly. She turned a corner and came face to face with Legolas. The two smiled at one another for a while and Legolas led her over to a spot on the grass.

"What was all the commotion about then? I saw Gimli chasing my uncle Elrohir"

Legolas laughed, "aye, he has stolen his axe!"

"And why has he done that?" she asked curiously.

"It was a rescue mission" explained Legolas. "My head was at stake!"

Lutheniol laughed, stopping only when Legolas reached his hand to her face. She felt his soft touch and caressed his hand.

"Look, the sun is setting!" he whispered signaling to the floating orb behind him.

She huddled closer into Legolas and he held her willingly.

"Its beautiful" she exclaimed.

"But not as beautiful as you" replied Legolas.

She looked back to him and smiled lovingly, he returned the smile and moved his head closer to hers. He kissed her playfully on the nose, before moving in and tenderly kissing her on the lips. Their lips met and a sensation almost like magic spread itself among their bodies, filling them with warmth. The feeling was indescribable, though at the same instant both knew the feeling was right, and both knew that they were meant to be.

Legolas pulled away first, he looked to Lutheniol and she returned his gaze. A mixture of shock, pleasantness and joy surged through her. She smiled and embraced him, never wanting to let go. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

Little did they know, that Rumil had returned and had witnessed everything, he smiled to himself and left the two alone, returning to the fight which had developed between Gimli and Elrohir.

"Give me my axe, you blasted Elf!"

Elrohir tossed the axe to his twin, who fled in the opposite direction, Gimli once again in pursuit.

Rumil pulled his brother aside.

"Rumil! What is it?" asked Orophin

"Ssh! Follow me!"

He led his brother back to where Legolas and Lutheniol sat.

"Look!"

Orophin watched and then turned to his brother, "Do not tell anyone else!"

"But.."

"Rumil, it is private! You are to leave it secret!"

Rumil nodded, "It is good to know that the prince has finally found love though, isn't it?"

Orophin nodded, "aye, it is!"

"The feast is to begin!" cried a voice.

Legolas and Lutheniol rose from their positions and headed to the hall, Rumil and Orophin did the same as did Elladan and Elrohir.

"Elrohir! Where is Gimli?" cried Legolas.

Elrohir smiled as a stout figure holding an axe emerged from some bushes.

**XXX**

All sat in the main hall once more, the Hobbits had been introduced to many people and had taken their seats at the main table. Also on the main table sat Aragorn and Arwen, Eldarion and Elwin to their left and Lutheniol to their right, following Lutheniol sat Elladan and Elrohir.

Legolas and Gimli sat on the next table, along with Rumil, Orophin, Faramir, Eowyn and Firalyn.

The remaining guests sat around other tables, which were spread throughout the hall.

"Let the feast begin" cried Aragorn.

Plates were brought and so were cups of wine and ale. The Hobbits eyes lit, as food was lay in-front of them.

"Tuck in pip!" spoke Merry happily.

Eldarion laughed at the three smaller guests, he was most intrigued by them.

Halfway through the feast, a messenger waited in the doorway, Eldarion got up to greet him.

"May I take the message, my father is busy at the moment." he said, as he signaled to his father, deep in conversation with the three Hobbits.

"Aye, I suppose!" replied the messenger. "There have been sightings of mysterious creatures, Orcs I think they were named!"

Eldarion nodded, "is that all?"

"No no! They have killed three of the guards, but they retreated once people began to sight them."

"How many were there of these creatures?" asked Eldarion.

"Three or Four."

Eldarion nodded. "Thank you!"

"Your most welcome my Lord!"

Eldarion returned to his seat, thinking carefully of the news he was just given, it couldn't have been Orcs. Orcs were extinct, plus how would they know where the Guards took their watch? He shrugged to himself and continued his meal, he would tell his father later, when most guests were asleep.

**XXX**

**So there it is, might be late but at least I posted it!! =D Next chapter by friday night, i'll make sure this time!!**

**Please Review, at least 1 to carry on the story!! =]**

**Mizztawky xx**


	5. The Evil Twins

**Here it is, as promised, on friday night too!! [On time for once! xD] I hope you like it, it took quite a while to write. I Need at least one review for the next chapter x]**

**Disclaimer- I own Nothing, all rights go to J.R.R Tolkein and New Line Cinema**

**Please enjoy, and please review!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4-- The Evil Twins**

The feast had finally ended, many of the guests had retired for the night. The only remaining people in the Great Hall was Aragorn, Eldarion, Elladan, Elrohir and Faramir.

Eldarion had decided that now was the best time to give his Father the message.

"Ada?"

"Yes Eldarion"

"I must speak with you, it is Urgent."

Aragorn nodded and followed his son to a corner.

"During the feast, a messenger came bearing strange tidings. He told me that Orcs had been sighted just outside of Gondor."

Aragorn creased his brows together, "Orcs?"

Eldarion nodded.

"Thank you my son, you may retire for the evening now, if you wish."

Eldarion did as asked and left the hall. He headed straight towards his chambers.

Aragorn on the other hand, remained in the hall and repeated the news to the others. Their reactions resembled those of Aragorns.

"Orcs? But they are meant to be gone" exclaimed Faramir.

Aragorn nodded, "Aye, that is what puzzles me!"

It was a few hours before they began to dismiss themselves.

Eldarion was pondering the message still, when he bumped into a young girl on the way down the corridor.

"Oh em, I'm sorry Prince Eldarion" she said, as she shyly folded a piece of hair behind her ear.

Eldarion bowed to the young woman, "You must be Lady Firalyn, Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyns daughter."

Firalyn blushed and nodded her head, "Yes"

Eldarion gazed into her grey eyes, her mouse brown hair was a little windswept and her cheeks were as red as a lone rose.

"I..I must be going, my room is only down here, please excuse me Prince Eldarion."

"Please, call me Eldarion."

The younger human nodded, "Goodnight, Eldarion."

He smiled towards her and she smiled back, then they parted and went in their separate directions.

* * *

Aragorn had finally headed to bed, he chuckled slightly as he passed Gimlis chambers, loud snoring was erupting out of the room. As he passed Legolas' room, he noted a complete opposite of surrounding noise. The air was still and silent, no snoring or heavy breathing could be heard. He shook his head, wondering how two completely different beings could become such good friends. Finally, he reached his own chambers, Arwen was already asleep. He changed into his night wear and slipped into his side of the bed. Her silent sleeping figure gave Aragorn comfort, he kissed her forehead and snuggled in.

Elwin lay in her bed, the image of the dark figure still flashing in and out of her head. She blinked and for a second, could swear that the same green eyes were staring in through her window, but as soon as she'd seen them, they'd sunk away into the night breeze. She felt uncomfortable, as if a strange gaze was boring through her back. It took her a while to fall asleep, but due to the lack of of sustain which Human Mortals had, she eventually let her eyelids droop and her mind enter a world of Dreams.

Eldarion was still awake, he had written down the message which he had received, and his mind kept wandering to Firalyn. He had only ever met her once before, when they were mere children, yet he could not prevent his thoughts relating to her.

The Hobbits, it seemed, were only some of the few who had actually given way to sleep, being oblivious to the fact that they were drifting off there. They had only just managed to reach their room, before all three had collapsed onto the same bed. Pippin and Merry were lay beside each other, Pippins arm lay across Merrys stomach, Merrys leg dangled off the far edge of the bed and both were too far gone to realize the uncomfortable sleeping positions they had laid themselves in. Sam, was curled up against the pillow, he had the most room. His hands were cuddling against the cushion and his legs were spread a tiny way apart.

Night wore on, and before long the sun had once more risen. The guests found themselves waking to the sounds of birds, and to a cool, refreshing breeze. It was pleasant.

Merry woke first out of the three Hobbits, he looked at his and Pippins position and quickly scrambled out of bed. Pippin was next, as he had felt Merrys sudden movement, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Pip" greeted Merry.

Pippin stared sleepily back to his companion, but before he could speak, his belly made itself known, by grumbling as loud as it could manage.

At the sudden noise, Sam finally woke. He sat up, let go of his grip on the pillow and began to stretch.

"I'm starved!" yawned Sam.

The two other Hobbits nodded in agreement.

A knock on the door sounded, a servant walked in.

"Breakfast, dear Masters?" He asked.

"Yes Please!" Cried Pippin happily.

The servant smiled and returned with three bowl fulls of food. The Hobbits thanked him, and began to eat.

* * *

Elwin waited outside her Fathers office, she was to tell him about the strange figure which was haunting her, the door boomed open and he walked out, Elladan and Elrohir at his side. He caught sight of his daughter and stopped.

"Elwin? Is there something I can help you with."

She nodded and signaled to the office, he walked in with her and shut the doors.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There was a strange figure I saw yesterday and last night, it was as if he was stalking me."

Aragorn sat in his chair, eyes closed and hands covering his face.

"Aye, there was sightings of an uninvited guest" he replied. "No one has managed to catch him yet, I shall get you the required protection."

Elwin nodded, before she was dismissed from the room.

* * *

Carinther entered the cave, his sister was waiting. He smiled wickedly to her, a gleam of malice in his eyes.

"It is easy to get in!" he sneered. "The Orcs managed to bring down 3 guards in a matter of minutes."

Cellendorn nodded and smiled back.

"You were longer than you said you would be."

He nodded to his sister, the image of Elwin flashing into his mind. His sister noticed this and frowned.

"What is it?"

He shook his head in response.

"We must take his youngest, the King shall be weaker that way!" she exclaimed

Carinther nodded slowly, "She is as everyone says.....beautiful!!"

Cellendorn snorted and shook her head furiously, "You have fallen for her, the half-elf has you under her spell."

He shot his sister a daring look, "No, I am under no ones spell" he replied.

"Then why can't you kidnap her? Surely if you kidnap her, she shall be yours!"

He nodded thoughtfully, "I never believed in love at first sight....until now" he replied.

The female walked over to her twin and whispered into his ear.

"You took the oath, you swore on your life to avenge our Father. We have planned this, you take the girl and we use her. Then, when our deed is done, you can do what you want with her. Until then, you stick by our method, unless you have become a coward?"

Carinther gulped, "I am no coward."

"Then so be it, you will return to Gondor tomorrow and you shall take her from her bed. Then, the first part of our plan shall be complete. Kingdoms shall fall, races shall rebel and we shall rule over all."

She laughed wickedly and walked away from Carinther, he sighed and then tied up his dark stallion.

Tomorrow the run up to darkness would begin, Lady Elwin of Gondor was to be captured and then used to Blackmail the King.

* * *

**To Be Continued.....**

**Things shall start to get a little more angsty next chapter, [if you review!! xD]**

**Next chapter should be up before Monday Night, thats if i get a Review, Please do review, they mean a lot to me.**

**I wrote my first comedy story yesterday, its called Paperwork, Paint and Coffee, i'd love to know what you guys think of it x] All Reviews welcome!!**

**Mizztawky xx**

**[Thank you to Knight Thunder, who has been reviewing my chapters so far xD]**


	6. The Kidnap

Sorry its so late, there is no excuse for the wait you've had to suffer. Anyway, i hope you guys forgive me cause here's the next chappie!! x] I really hope you like it and from now on I'm going to be answering my reviews [Thats if I get any anymore] So here it is, chapter 5, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5-The Kidnap

* * *

"Sir, sir"

A messenger sped into Aragorns office; his face was red and he was panting and puffing. Aragorn looked up from his current book and gestured his arm towards an empty seat positioned opposite him, the messenger took it willingly.

"Pray tell. What be the problem?" asked Aragorn; sitting back comfortably in his seat, as if readying himself for a long detailed answer.

"Orcs, my Lord. They have been sighted west of the Ithilien borders, their numbers seem to have increased and they don't seem as shy as the other day!"

Aragorn creased his brows and placed his pipe in his mouth, this was the second report, which included the said bunch of Orcs.

"Thank you, you have obviously traveled many miles. Please rest here, until you find it fit for you to return back to Ithilien."

The messenger nodded thankfully and headed for the door, "My Lord? What is it you plan to do about these Orcs, after-all they're all suppose to be dead aren't they?" he added before leaving.

Aragorn groaned and rest his hands on his forehead.

"That is exactly what puzzles me!" He replied, "they may be nothing more than a few straglers, though my heart tells me that there's more to it than meets the eye."

The messenger nodded once more, in understanding; before he shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

The morning had dragged along extremely slow. The remaining guests were due to leave, though the Orc sightings had struck fear and curiosity into everyones hearts.  
Farmair had wandered the streets of Minas Tirith in search of news on the Orcs, though he could gather no more than he originally knew. In defeat, he took a seat on a wall in a nearby alleyway. The narrow street was lit by elegant lanterns, which gave off a luminous orange glow; the surrounding buildings towered high above the cobbled path and their white walls reflected the orange light given off by the lanterns.  
As Faramir observed the scene before him, a dark figure caught his gaze. A man was stood in the corner of the street, his black curls swept accross his fore-head and his eyes were as green as any shard of grass. He was fully clothed in black and he possessed a sword with some form of speech along its handle.  
The man seemed to staring straight at Faramir; with the essence of his emeralds boring straight through Faramirs very heart and sole, it was an unnerving feeling; which made the strange man seem somewhat untrustworthy.

Before Faramir could even blink, the man had approached him. He smiled and then bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord; you are Lord Faramir, a Prince of Ithilien are you not?"

Faramir nodded awkwardly, "yes, and who may you be?"

"My name is Carinther, my Lord" replied the man.

"What buisness have you in Gondor, it is made very clear by the speech on your sword that you are no resident here!" Pointed out Faramir, cautiously.

"Aye, you are correct. I am no resident here, but a visitor. I travel Middle Earth, I have waited many a year to see the white walls of Gondor for myself, and they are as everyone says...beautiful."

Faramirs heart skipped a beat, a traveler; maybe he would have news on the Orcs, "If you are as you say a traveler, then may I ask if any Orcs have caught your attention."

Carinther nodded, another smile playing over his features, "Orcs you say? Well as you mention it I do recall something of the sort, Uruk Haii. I saw them this morning, they were taking a rest near the forest of Ithilien, they may still be there!

Faramirs eyes lit with enthusiasm, finally he'd recovered some news.

"Thank you, Carinther!"

"It is no problem Lord Faramir, after watching the Princess' coming of age ceremony, I am more than willing to help."

He bowed once more and left the alleyway, leaving Faramir to think.

It took a while for Farmir to remember the warnings of an unwelcome visitor, but by that time, Carinther had vanished. It seemed no one had ever seen the strange man, let alone know his name. Without anywhere else to look, he headed to Aragorns office.

* * *

Aragorn had once again started reading his book, though he was interruppted once more as Faramir came crashing through his office doors.

"Faramir, my friend!" He greeted, "forget to knock?"

Faramir caught his breath and walked straight to Aragorns desk, he slumped his hands down on the wooden desk; before dropping back, into the seat behind him. Aragorn placed his book back on his shelf, and once more lit his pipe.

"I have two bits of news for you, both could be considered bad."

Aragorn nodded, a sign that he was listening.

"Not only are there Orcs, but there are Uruk Haii, they are resting near Ithilien and are more than likely still there!"

"And you know this how?" asked Aragorn.

"I met a man in the streets of Minas Tirith, he gave the news..his name was Carinther."

"I know no one by that name" replied Aragorn, whilst folding his arms.

"It is as i thought" replied Faramir, "you said that there was an uninvited guest at Elwins ceremony."

Aragorn nodded.

"It may well have been him, for he spoke of enjoying the ceremony!"

"Where is he now?" demmanded Aragorn.

"He is gone, I searched for hours and there was no sighn of him."

Aragorn stood from his seat and pulled a map from his drawer.

"Aragorn, what are you planning on doing?" asked a bewildered Faramir.

"I am going to journey down to Ithilien, I wish to see these 'Orcs' for myself."

"Then I shall journey with you, for I am heading back to Ithilien anyhow!"

Aragorn nodded and smiled , "Thank you my friend."

* * *

It took Aragorn half a day to assemble some of his men and some horses for the journey, the remaining guests were to travel with them to Ithilien and from then on it would be Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli and four other men. The rest including Lady Eowyn and her daughter Firalyn, were to stay in Ithilien.

Finally, when everyone was ready to leave, they waved to the crowds and set off. Eldarion, with the help of his mother, was to rule until his father returned. The three Hobbits sat on the steps of Gondor, watching as the last horseman left.

"Well, that was unexpected!" cried Sam, "I wonder where they're off to!"

Merry and Pippin simply shrugged and headed in the direction of the kitchen, this made Eldarion laugh.

* * *

The moon had finally risen; taking the suns place. Everyone had returned to their chambers, all except Pippin; whom was making his way to Lady Elwins chambers. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked a croaky voice.

"Sorry to disturb you my Lady, its just that I forgot to give you something!"

The door opened slightly, "Pippin? What is it?"

"A late birthday present!"

Elwin laughed and opened the door to let him in.

"Well, where is it?"

"Oh!" Pippin shuffled around in his pocket, before pulling out a small box. He looked up to hand her the box, but a sword stopped him.

"What is this, a present for me?" A hooded figure grabbed the box and stuffed it into his satchel, still holding the blade next to Pippins neck. Elwin had a rag tied around her mouth to stop her from screaming, an Uruk Haii, was tying her hands together, whilst another held her still. Pippin gulped.

"Let her go!" he said.

The man smiled and pulled off his hood, it was Carinther.

"And what if I refuse" he asked.

Pippin remained silent.

"As I thought, he has no comeback!" He laughed wickedly, the Uruk Haii joining in with him.

"Get them, bring them back with us"

Another Uruk Haii came forward and grabbed Pippin, a smelly damp cloth was thrust in his face; and before he knew it he was becoming drowsy"

"Lets go!" shouted Carinther, as he climbed nimbly out of the window, the Uruk Haii close behind.

Lutheniol, being next door to her sister, had heard the comotion and had decided to check everything was ok. The door was already open and she walked in. She just caught sight of a leg disappearing through the window, an Uruk Haii. It saw her and she saw it, though what shocked her most, was the form of her sister in its grasps.

"NO!" she shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

TBC...

Oooooh, i know, i left it on a bit of a cliffie! Please Review, i will answer any i recieve if you are going to leave an anymous review, please leave your e-mail so i can reply to you.

Hope you enjoyed it, i will try and update by next Monday at the latest.

Mizztawky xx


	7. Traps

AN-I know, THIS IS NOT MONDAY! I'm terribly sorry for the wait, there have been a lot of family and personal problems including illness =[ But anyhow, I'm back and i'm not leaving anytime soon. I hope that all the fourth age fans are still there! This chapter is longer than most and the next chapter will be even longer. This story has an update day now, which is Sunday. so look out for uploads every sunday =D anyway, enough of my rambling, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6-Traps

* * *

Not ten minutes later, Eldarion was racing down the hallway; towards his sister's room. He had heard a scream from down the hall, which had sent goosebumps up his arms and an ice chill in his heart. Most would have ignored the scream and waited for the morning gossip, yet his father had told him different.  
_Always follow gut instincts!_ Those had been his words.

Eldarion had stumbled out of bed, grappled for the candle stick next to his bed and had awkwardly searched through the dark for his robe and some shoes. He'd then virtually ran down the hall, towards Elwin's room.

The night was cooler than usual and seemed somewhat intimidating, belittling Eldarion to the size of a mouse. There was no sound except for the faint echoes of his footsteps as he hastily padded towards Elwin's chambers. It was as if darkness had swallowed the whole kingdom around him, including the people and the guards set to be on duty.  
He rounded a corner, only to jump back in fright - nearly dropping his candle as he did so, as a small black bird flew past and landed on the lantern in-front of him.  
Its small beady eyes searched his, analyzing every emotion, every feature, everything. Another silence set in, this one more disturbing than the last. The bird squawked surprisingly as the prince held out an arm to shoo the creature away, a bird in the house was never good luck.  
It took flight once more and disappeared around the corner in which the man had just come.

Eldarion gulped as his feet set off once more; once again the silence surrounding him being his only company - unwelcome company!

Eventually he came to the end of the hall, Elwin's room was facing him; partly ajar. His breathing quickened as he reached out for the door knob, his heart; which was beating twice its normal speed, threatened to burst through his chest. His sweaty palm grasped the knob and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever was on the other side of the door. He pushed it further open, a cold night air slamming into his face as it escaped from the room - a storm was definitely brewing.

His heart stopped as he took in his surroundings. Torn clothes were flung around the room, silver bottles of perfume had been smashed - the remainder lying on the floor. The window had been broken with such such a force, that only a few shards of glass hung in place around the frame.  
He stepped gingerly into the room, making an attempt to avoid stepping on the sharp glass which covered Elwin's rug. Once in the middle of the room, he scanned it more thoroughly. The place looked like a bomb had hit; there had definitely been a struggle.

"Elwin" he whispered, there was no response.

He tried again, but a little louder this time.

"Elwin?"

A loud sniff brought his attention to a large bundle at the bottom of the king-size bed; it was shaking uncontrollably and was quietly sobbing and murmuring words which were indecipherable. He bent down and removed sheet covering it.

"Lutheniol?"

The girl looked up and met her brothers gaze, there was a fresh scar from her cheekbone to her chin of which a trickle of blood was escaping. There were several bruises round her left eye and she had a burst lip. She tried to swallow her sobs, though she still couldn't regain control of her shaking shoulders, nor the tears which slid down her face.  
Eldarion brushed his finger over the scar and pulled her into a brotherly embrace, whilst she let her tears fall freely.

"Luth, you _have_ to tell me what happened!"

Eldarion was now stood, his big brother voice taking over.

Lutheniol nodded, her face red and blue from the beating she'd been given.

"Luth, what happened to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

Her voice faltered, still croaky from the sobbing.

"Try me!"

She bowed her head to face the floor and sighed weakly before continuing.

"They took her"

"Who?"

"This Uruk-Haii and....a man, they took Elwin. Sh-she was unconscious."

Eldarion swayed on his feet,_ Urak-Haii, Elwin missing? _It was hard to take in.

"El?"

He looked down to his younger sibling, her weary face looked drained.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up!"

He held out his hand to her and she took it willingly. Slowly he helped her to her feet.

It didn't take long to reach the house of healing, though they could have been faster if Lutheniol hadn't been limping.

"You still haven't told me what happened to you!"

Eldarion looked at his sister expectantly.

"I saw the Uruk-Haii and it launched itself at me I..."

She trailed off as they reached the houses of healing and two healers ran out on seeing them. Both their faces seemed surprised to see the princess in such a state. They quickly hurried off with her, whilst leaving Eldarion sat in the waiting room.

After half an hour or so, a healer came out to fetch Eldarion, when they entered Lutheniol's room, she was asleep. All cuts treated and the scar on her face stitched and healing.

"She'll be fine in no time!"

Eldarion thanked the healer and left to find his mother, his heart still sick with worry for Elwin.

* * *

Arwen opened he door after a rather rude set of continuous knocking awoke her.

"Eldarion?"

Sensing something was the matter, she let him in.

He took a seat next to his mother as he let go of everything, he broke down into sobs as he told her of what foul fate had taken Elwin. She responded with yet more tears.

"What do we do now?" asked Eldarion, tears subsided for now.

"We call a council in the morning, Elwin is missing and we need to do something about it. For now get some rest!"

She smiled down at her son and ruffled his hair like she used to do when he was small, letting him fall asleep on the end of her bed.

* * *

Morning had come and the two remaining Hobbits had woken to find that they were one down. Pippin was gone! Instead of breakfast, each of them set off in search of their friend, Sam had no luck, but Merry did.  
After searching the chambers, he passed Elwin's room. The door was still open and so he automatically rushed in. He was shocked when he saw the state of the room, Elwin didn't exactly seem like the messy type. He rushed over to the windowsill, where a small box caught his attention. It was the present that Pippin had insisted on delivering, and next to it was a note.

The note read-

_Whoever finds this will probably already know that we've taken the kings daughter and your small halfling friend as hostages. Hope your all ready for a second round! This time, you wont be so lucky_

_-C_

Merry read the letter and his heart skipped a beat, Pippin had been taken hostage? An awful sickening feeling took over him as he ran to a city guard, hoping that it was a sick joke, that somebody was playing. Whilst on his way, he turned the letter over to find the drawing of an eye, he cried out loud in shock.

* * *

Aragorn and his men came to a stop where the Orcs had been sighted. Right now, there was no sighting what so ever_. _A storm had began last night and the rain hadn't stopped since, everyone was drenched and were all happy to reach their destination.

"My Lord?"

Aragorn looked back to the soldier who had shouted him. The soldier pointed down to a small wire set on the ground, then to another further to the left and then to another behind them.  
Aragorn took a coin from his pocket and flipped it onto the wire. The wire responded by snapping back up and devouring the coin.

"Traps!"

Aragorn shouted to his men, who stopped still in silence. A faint sound of feet running towards them.

"Prepare for battle"

The men turned to face the oncoming enemies. Urak-Haii came charging at them.

Legolas ran quickly over to Aragorn, his bow drawn and an arrow ready in place.

"Looks like these are your Uruk-Haii mellon nin!"

Aragorn smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"Indeed! Now are you ready to fight some Orc?"

A broad smile spread across Legolas' fair features.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Pippin slowly opened his eyes, they were sticky and hurt, yet he forced them open anyhow. He tried to move his hands but they were bound behind him, the dark haired man was carrying him.

On seeing that the small being was awake, a wicked grin made itself at home on Carinther's face.

"Ahh, the midget is awake!"

"I'm a Hobbit" spat Pippin, his distaste for the man growing increasingly.

"Ready?"

Pippin creased his brows, confusion taking hold. _Ready for what_? he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a searing pain scraped across his back as a leather whip came down. The pain was like a spreading fire, it burnt his back. The whip was brought down again in the same place, this time intensifying the pain. The man laughed before bringing it down again, and this time Pippin heard a yell. He looked around, no one else was yelling, he was.  
The whip came down again, this time knocking Pippin sick with pain, his small back flaring up bright red as the whip cut straight through his flesh. He yelped helplessly, trying to struggle out of his bonds, yet not succeeding.  
The whip was brought down once more, before knocking Pippin unconscious.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review telling me what you think =] They mean the world to me and inspire the next chapter! All reviews are welcome! Thankyou, love you guys x Sorry for the Pippin torture, and brace yourslef cause there's a hell of a lot more to come =]

Mizztawky xx


	8. The Council

**xD Haha, I updated on time, on Sunday as promised. I could get used to this Sunday routine =] Thank you if you reviewed [i love youuu!! xD] Anyway, on with the story, beware - Pippin torture! Please feel free to review, all reviews welcome.**  
**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Council**

* * *

Aragorn braced himself as a rush of Urak-Haii surged around him and his men, the sounds of swords colliding and slicing through the fresh flesh of men and Uruk-Haii alike.

He turned as a foul Urak-Haii charged his way, its mangled weapon held at his head height. He ducked the blow, swinging his blade and slicing the foul beasts face, it met the floor with a shrill cry, clutching the left side of its face – weapon on the ground beside it.

Another advanced towards Aragorn as his back was turned, its blade ready to strike, Aragorn turned as it readied itself to pierce the kings heart.

An arrow whistled through the air – hitting the creature through the centre of its neck. A gurgled sound escaped its open mouth followed by a good amount of blood, before it fell to the floor in silence. Aragorn looked up; his even friend smiling back at him, whilst he drew back another arrow. Said Elfs bow sang as the arrow was released and imbedded into another Urak-Haii.

Aragorn shook his head, before charging into another mass of Uruk-Haii.

It was a while before the fight was over. Before the remaining men lay a graveyard of both men and Uruk-Haii.

Aragorn caught sight of his remaining men and started towards them, until a rough, claw like hand grabbed his ankle. He turned rapidly to meet a downed Uruk-Haii, obviously on its death bed.

The creature broke into a fit of laughter, drawing in raspy breaths between bursts.

"He is strong now! Wait until he finds out the fate of his youngest!"

Aragorn turned to the monster, its eyes searching his for any sign of weakness. The King grabbed the monsters throat and lunged towards it – its deformed head hitting the floor with a crack.

"What is this fate you speak of so fondly!"

The Urak-Haii gargled as the impact from Aragorn's hand cut off its air supply.

"Shes……be..en…..t..a…ken!"

Aragorn's heart stopped as he processed the words as the Uruk-Haii laughed once more, before collapsing into an endless sleep - a small silver chain in its hands.

Aragorn was aware of a faint set of footsteps behind him. The elf waited there patiently whilst Aragorn took a moment to recover.

"Aye, Legolas mellon nin…"

Aragorn turned to face his friend and held out his hand, showing the slender piece of jewellery.

"Elwin's been taken!"

The man fell to his knees as the truth finally hit him, his heart felt as if it had been trampled upon. Legolas was by his side in a second, picking up the bracelet that the man had dropped.

"Aragorn, you must hope! We won't know anything until we return to Gondor. Don't allow yourself a heavy heart just yet!"

The reassurance fell upon deaf ears as Aragorn let out an anguished wail.

* * *

Eldarion stood as the council filed into the room, mutterings spreading amongst the silence. It certainly didn't take long for rumours to spread. His mother – Queen of Gondor stood at his side, a soft hand squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

It was amazing to hear what rumours had been heard, there was talk of dragons, portals to other worlds and many other ridiculous things.

All fell silent as the prince cleared his throat.

"You all know why we're here. There was an intrusion last night and Lady Elwin was taken from her room."

Another wave of mumbles swept through the room. Arwen, on seeing the nervousness in her eldest's face, she took the chance to step in.

"Shhhh, quiet if you please!"

The entire room gazed upon their queen, her pale features lighting the room.

"Has anyone heard or seen anything?"

A hand shot into the air at the back of the room, it was a guard.

"I found two of the night guards dead ma'am, they patrolled the grounds near Lady Elwin's room."

He tensed as he continued his witness account.

"Their necks were slit…"

The Queen smiled to the man as he sunk back into his seat – seeming particularly awkward.

"Anyone else?"

There was a slow knock on the door and through it appeared another guard with Merry and Sam behind him.

The guard made his way past the tables and handed Arwen a small strip of paper, the note which Merry had found.

She read it slowly before passing it to Eldarion, who allowed an anguished sob escape his lips.

He left the room quickly with the letter, heading to the library – the one place he felt comfortable in dark situations.

* * *

Lutheniol lay soundly in her bed – her body still raw from the injuries she'd received. It hurt to move, especially since the herbs from the healers had worn off. She groaned as she sat up gingerly.

The grounds were silent from what she could hear, except for the guards on patrol at the gates, whom she could see from her window.

The events of previous night flashed through her head.

_The chill from Elwin's room made her shiver as she stepped hastily towards the broken window. The ugly Uruk-Haii stared blankly at her – malice clearly visible in its crimson eyes as it held her unconscious sister. Her heart froze in fear as she neared the two._

_Suddenly, moving as quickly as an Uruk-Haii could; he dropped her sister and barged back through the window, banging fully into Lutheniol. She scrabbled for something, anything – but the Uruk-Haii was faster. It drew its blade and swiped it across her face, the impact forced her onto her knees. It laughed hoarsely as it aimed a punch at her, hitting her square in the jaw and launching her onto her back._

_She curled into a ball as five kicks made contact with her torso and her stomach. She hugged herself, her arms clutching her back as if trying to hold herself together- her only thought being, "I'm going to die!"_

_She could hear the creature pick up a glass bottle, though it never made contact with her. She watched as a human hand caught the Uruk-Haii's wrist and twist it behind him. The beast howled as a bone-cracking split echoed from its arm. Lutheniol flinched – suddenly feeling sick. The man mumbled angrily to the Uruk-Haii before vigorously letting go and following it back out of the window. He turned back to Lutheniol, lying motionlessly on the floor. She could see his glimmering green eyes, which contrasted with his dark curls. He looked…awkward, as if he didn't know what to do with her. She groaned as she tried to move, a fierce fire spreading straight through her body._

_She opened her eyes again and he was next to her – an off white cloth in his hand. He quickly covered her mouth and nose with it. Lutheniol struggled as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, her lungs screaming for air._

_She watched as he eventually let go, her hazy vision only just catching the image of the man crawling out of the window and picking up what must have been Elwin._

_She tried to shout but it came out as a whisper._

_"E..lwin…"_

Lutheniol shuddered as the flashback finished – the arms on her arms stood on end.

A soft knock sounded through the wood of her oak door and a female healer entered.

"Need something for the pain, honey?"

Lutheniol nodded in relief – how happy those words made her.

* * *

When Pippin awoke again, he found himself locked in a cell. Elwin was looking down on him seeming extremely worried.

She sighed in relief when she saw him look up at her.

"I thought you were dead!"

Pippin smiled, his back was on fire!

"How bad is it?"

Elwin looked at his back and flinched slightly.

"Red!"

The shouts of two people made their heads snap up. A woman stepped through an opening followed by the dark haired man - Carinther!

"I told you, I had no choice, I couldn't carry the bitch back!"

"She'll tell everyone! She knows what you look like Carinther!"

"Look..."

"No, you look! You should have killed her whilst you had the chance! You should have let the damn Uruk-Haii do it!"

Carinther murmured his response before resting his gaze on the cell occupants, Pippin in particular.

Cellendorn watched as he stalked over, opened the cell and grabbed the Hobbit by his hair.

"At least we have him to have fun with!"

A small malicious smile crept onto his lips, whilst Elwin shouted in protest.

"LET HIM GO! BASTARD! PIPPIN…."

The cell doors clanged shut as the small being was carried off – towards the torture chambers.

Cellendorn scrutinized the princess before her and she smirked as Elwin fell to the floor helplessly, her shouts echoing through the shadows.

* * *

Aragorn returned home – Legolas, Gimli and Faramir accompanying him. He burst into the council taking place, the other three behind him.

"Here's what we are going to do!" he boomed.

"We're going to catch these bastards by the scruff of the neck and slaughter them!"

The council members timidly looked to their king, as did Arwen sorrowfully.

Aragorn gathered in a corner with everyone, as he made arrangements for a search party.

Arwen remained in her seat as Legolas joined her.

"Never in all the time I've known him have I seen him so angry!"

Arwen nodded somberly.

"How do you fare?" He asked her.

Arwen sighed before replying.

"I shall be fine, so long as we find her. Eldarion stormed out earlier – he isn't taking it so well. Lutheniol is in bed healing from her injuries."

Legolas looked up sharply.

"Lutheniol is hurt?"

"Yes, she was beaten by Elwin's captures. The healers say she will heal in time."

Legolas got up and placed a friendly hand on Arwen's shoulder.

"Is anyone with her?"

Arwen shook her head in response, as Legolas left the room.

* * *

Lutheniol stirred as she sensed a light weight shift itself next to her and mumbled as a soft hand stroked the wound on her face. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of brilliant blue ones – Legolas!

With effort, she sat up to face him. His eyes reflected anger and justice, she sighed as she shuffled into his lap.

His soft arms wrapped around her fragile body, carefully avoiding any sore spots , and he cuddled her close as she began to sob and spill everything of that night.

* * *

Pippin coughed as another kick met his small stomach, he was on his knees.

Carinther laughed as he slapped the small being hard across the face, leaving a red hand mark imprinted there.

"We're going to have some real fun!"

Pippin gulped as a hot branding iron was thrust into his face – he screamed as the iron met his cheek and felt his skin burn under the metal.

* * *

**Again, sorry if you don't like the Pippin torture, but if you do, theres more to come =] Please review, make me update on time again!!! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mizztawky xx**


End file.
